Just Wanted To Hunt
by HideyoMitsuno98
Summary: Legolas gets grabbed by the notorious tentacle monster.


Legolas sighed as he walked through the forest, looking around at the trees, his sharp hearing picking up each rustle of the leaves. He stepped lightly and carefully, arrow drawn as he got a bit closer to the deer. He nearly let the arrow loose, but the deer bounded away, and, a moment later, he was slammed onto his back by a strong length of vine. It held him down securely, wrapped tightly around his throat. He flailed, reaching down for his knife, letting out a groan when his hands were restrained as well. He struggled for a moment, gasping out as the vine tightened around his throat. The living vines made short work of his trousers and shirt, thorns scraping against his skin. He winced slightly when a thorn dug into his flesh, just above his heart. The elven prince shivered as certain senses, such as smell and touch, and dulling other, such as sight and hearing. Legolas' body felt like it was burning up and he let out a soft sound of protest when the vine around his throat moved, sliding against his cheek and dipping into his mouth. He wanted to bite down, to get the foul thing away, but as each moment passed, he grew weaker and hotter, cheek turning red from unwanted arousal and heat. The vine slid farther into his mouth, tip opening up to ooze sticky, sweet nectar down his throat. He turned his head half-heartedly, making an uncomfortable face when the vines pulled his legs apart to explore his private areas. They curled around his shamefully hard member, teasing and mapping out the heated flesh excitedly. Legolas moaned, squirming on the forest floor, leaves crinkling beneath him. A powerful aphrodisiac was being pumped steadily down his throat in a small drizzle, setting his nerves on fire, making every touch nearly painful. His eyes snapped open when a vine began to prod at his entrance, carefully until it relaxed without his command. The vine slipped in, practically burrowing into him. A moan sounded from his throat and it echoed off of the trees. The want and need was ever-growing, and he shifted his slim hips slightly. He slammed his blond head back into the dead leaves when the vine tickled against his prostate, back arching gracefully as he moaned loudly, biting down onto the vine in his mouth. "Nn, merthy!" he cried (mercy). Deeper went the vine, stretching him farther and pressing more firmly to his sweet spot. The vine around his member twisted more tightly around the column of hard flesh, causing it to jerk with anticipation, clear fluid seeping from the slit and dripping onto his abdomen. He shifted slightly, wincing at the bite of pain when another thorn broke though the skin on his wrist. Even more aphrodisiac was distributed through his bloodstream, and he just closed his eyes, losing the need for them as his vision blurred over. "Pleeth thtop...(please stop)" he moaned, hips bucking up without permission. Legolas keened when a second vine insisted upon entering him, stretching him farther with a slight sting. He bit into the vine again as the two up his arse pressed insistently into his prostate, rubbing and poking against it. The prince cried out softly as the vines began to twist around inside him, writhing within him. He started to pull at the vines, the incessant rubbing against his sensitive prostate and member becoming uncomfortable. He gasped softly as the vine around his shaft began moving up and down it. "N-no..." he mumbled, his voice weak with arousal, "Thtop... (stop)" the vines continued, though, and Legolas felt himself getting closer and closer to the unwanted end. His hips jerked up and he threw his head back, letting out a sharp cry as he released all over his stomach. The vines withdrew instantly, as though frightened by the poor elf's orgasm. Legolas laid in the leaves, panting softly as the haze of his orgasm subsided, to leave the fog of the drug behind. He looked around the forest, shifting his numb legs until he rolled onto his side. He was breathing heavily, looking around the forest, eyes glazed over with the drug. A moment later, he gave up, and passed out.

"-olas. Legolas! Legolas, what on Arda happened?" Legolas slowly came to to the sound of his father's voice.

"A-Ada?" he asked shakily, blinking drowsily at the three Thranduils standing kneeling next to him, "Nng...Hello, Ada... Adas."

Thranduil sighed softly, taking off his outer robe to drape over his son. "What happened, Legolas?" he asked.

"I was hunting...and then..." Legolas fell silent, frowning deeply at his hazed memory of the vine rape. Thranduil looked down at the forest floor for a moment, before gently lifting Legolas into his arms.

"Don't fret about it anymore." he said gently, standing up and walking in the direction of the palace, "I will bring you home, and you can have a nice bath, and then you may sleep."

Legolas nodded slightly, closing his eyes and taking in the comforting scent of his father. "I'm glad you found me..." he whispered groggily, "I was...I was frightened."

"You needn't be anymore." Thranduil replied, "You are safe now, and headed home to a warm bath and a warm bed."

Legolas nodded slightly, letting out a soft breath in relief. He was grateful that his father came for him. "Thank you for coming for me." he mumbled sleepily.

"Well, I admit that I was getting rather...anxious for your return. You've been out for longer than a full day." Thranduil replied.

Legolas nodded again. "Sorry for that..." he said.

"You are safe now. And that's what matters." Thranduil said.

Legolas made a soft sound of agreement, too tired, too worn out to speak anymore. And soon enough, he was fast asleep in his ada's arms, feeling safe and warm beneath Thranduil's sweet-smelling robe.


End file.
